What We Fight For
by MoshiMoshiQueen
Summary: This is my first YuGiOh fic so please be nice! Well this is just a little story about Mai and Jou my favorite couple on YuGiOh! I really hope you like it! Please RR!


Well one of my most favorite couples on Yu-Gi-Oh is Mai and Jou together and I have not seen many fics with them together so I decided to write a fic of my own about them. It is my first Yu-Gi-Oh fic so please be nice!! Please R+R!!!

What We Fighting For

By MoshiMoshiQueen 

~Thoughts~

(Me talking)

"Talking"

^Flashbacks^ 

 Jou's POV

I got up slowly out of bed, looking up at the bright night sky. I saw Yugi and Anzu sleeping soundly, so I got up and walked towards the cliff, which had the best view of the sea.

I looked down at the sea tried to remember the battle I fought against Rex, but all I could remember was Mai looking at me with those confident eyes.

Boy, she sure was somethin'.

"How does she always stay so confident? She always wins no matter what. I wish I could be like her," I said to me self, looking at the stars.

"I hope you are talking about me," Said Mai walking out towards with thsoe beautiful confident eyes.

I turned around and looked in to her deep, purple shade eyes.

"Hai, I was talking about you," I said looking back at the sea.

She sat down next to me, with what looked like a smug grin, "You are weak. You'r not suppose to show your feelings."

I looked at her, "You should try showing your feelings once and awhile."

"Why? Oh, I forgot the heart of the cards, right? Well, I don't need the heart of the cards to win my battles for me. I can win them on my own."

"Don't you miss not having friends by your side?"

"Friends?" she said looking at me, "I don't have any, and I don't need any," She snapped.

"You should really lighten up," I asked smirking at her.

"I should wipe that smirk off your face," She said growling.

"Then why don't you?" I asked testing her.

She raised her hand but, right before she hit me, she stopped.

"You're not worth my time," She said getting up.

I grabbed her hand, "Why do you duel, Mai?"

"I duel for…" she looked back at me.

"I don't have to tell you why I duel. It is none of your business," She said trying to get my hand off hers, but I held on tightly.

"Would you get off!" 

But, for some odd reason I held on tighter and stood up, "You are the one who is weak now, Mai. You always tell me how I am weak, but you can't even get me of you."

She glared at me. 

"I am not weak!" She yelled and tried to get my hand off.

"You always say how there is not heart of the cards, but I see you when you duel, I can see there is a reason you duel. I can see it in your eyes. It's the same shine in them when Yug' duels."

She got my hand off and looked me straight in the eyes.

"Why can't you just leave me alone?"

"Because, that is not what you want."

"How would you know what I want? You don't know any thing about me," She said glaring at me.

I smirked at her as I grabbed her arms pulling up her sleeve, to uncovering a bracelet with a heart charm on it.

"If I don't know anything about you then how did I know that your bracelet charm has a picture of you sister in it?"

She looked up at me and hissed, "How did you know?"

"Like I said before, that look in your eyes told me that you were fighting for something special. Like Yug' and me are fighting for."

Mai sat down slowly, and held her charm bracelet. 

"She died in a car accident along with my parents. I was the only one to survive. I remember the last thing my sister said to me was, that I should keep my head up and duel with my heart. Ever since then, I have been dueling for her. I the some money for the tome stone. We did not have enough money for my sister's," She started to cry softly.

"She wanted to sit next to the window that day, but I did not let her because it was my turn. And she died. She could have lived if I had just let her sit in my seat," 

For some reason I started to hug Mai tightly to me, letting her cry on my shoulder.

She started to pour out her whole heart to me.

"Shhh Mai, it wasn't your fault," I said softly to her.

She held on to me tightly.

After a few minutes, she stopped crying.

I started to move. but she held me down.

"Jonouchi, please stay with me for a little while."

She was just like a lost kitten, lookng for a warm home.

"Ok," I picked her up swiftly. 

~Wow, she doesn't weigh a thing. It is amazing how a tough girl, like Mai, can just break down so fast. ~

I walked towards the camp area soflt with Mai holding tightly on to me.

I got a blanket, and covered her up. I was getting ready to leave, but she said, "Jou please stay."

"Goman nasai, I made you cry Mai," I said looking sadly at her.

"No, I forgot about my sister and become selfish. I forgot what I was fighting for. You reminded me, why I was even dueling."

I sat next to her as she cuddled up to me.

"I always knew you liked me," I said smirking.

"What?! Did I say I liked you?"

"You do like me."

"And how are you going to prove that?" 

I looked at her and then kissed her passionately. 

She kissed me back, even more passionately.

"That is how I am going to prove it," I said smirking at her.

She looked at me and laughed. It was the first time I ever heard Mai laugh, and I fell even more completely in love with her voice. From that moment, I would try to hear her laugh, as much as I could.

I hugged her, "Mai?"

"Yes."

"I love you."  

"I love you too, Jou. I love you too. Now, I have something else to fight for."

"What is that?"

"You," She said looking at me.

I held her tightly. ~Can you believe what can happen in just one night? ~ 

I kissed her forehead and fell slowly asleep with the memories of her sweet voice filling my dreams.

^ "Now,I have something else to fight for."

"What is that?"

"You." ^

Well that is it!! I really hoped you liked it!!! This was my fic Yu-Gi-Oh fic so please me nice!!! I really hope you like it!!!! Hehehe Jou is out of character in this fic hope you all don't mind! Please R+R!!!!

~*~ Authors After Thoughts~*~ 

"Hey Jou, can you please stop squirming around. I can't sleep."

"Well, sorry Miss Princess," I said sarcastically.

"Well, you should be," She said smirking at me.

Well, things were about the same the next day, but when I looked into Mai's eyes you could tell there was a change. 

Now, we both have something else to fight for.

We can fight for each other's love.

"Hey Jou, stop being a slow poke. We have to go," Said Mai.

"Coming, Miss-Know-It-All," I said walking towards my love.

The End!!!!


End file.
